


4. "You never cease to amaze me"

by T_Hurricane



Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Comfort, Duelling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fan Fiction Library - Challenge, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Happy Ending, Heart-to-Heart, Keith (Voltron) is a Good Boyfriend, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Lance (Voltron) Needs a Hug, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Self-Doubt, Shooting Range, Sniper Lance (Voltron), Snipers, Soft Keith (Voltron), Surprises, Swordfighting, Swords, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29673873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T_Hurricane/pseuds/T_Hurricane
Summary: Keith comes home to the Castle of Lions after one of his missions while otherwise permanently with the Blades.He finds Lance on the training deck and is amazed by how much his boyfriend has grown in his abilities - but also that he still needs a boost of confidence.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Voltron: Stories of Klance (Fan Fiction Library: Challenge #1) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2175054
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48
Collections: Fan Fiction Library (Discord) Challenge #1: 20 Prompts





	4. "You never cease to amaze me"

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> For the 4th prompt of the writing challenge hosted on my Discord server, the [Fan Fiction Library](https://discord.gg/RuSjgxC68t): 
> 
> "You never cease to amaze me"

„Uhm... Hi“ Keith said a bit awkwardly as soon as he entered the training deck of the Castle of Lions. 

„Hey!“ Lance exclaimed happily, but not yet looking up. He didn’t miss one shot as he continued to fire precise beams of energy from his beyard in it’s sniper rifle form. 

He was currently running a set of sniper drills since he wanted to even better his aim. He wore the lower half of his paladin armor and a tight black sports shirt that was starting to show sweat stains from training.

„Woah, go easy on those targets, babe“ Keith chuckled as Lance fired the last of his shots. 

„Yeah yeah. They are targets, no need going easy on them“ Lance teased while he stood up from where he had been laying on his stomach. 

„Hi“ he said when he stepped up to Keith, greeting his boyfriend with a peck on the lips. 

His beyard disappeared and melted into his high armor like all their bears did with their Paladin armor. 

„That all I get as a hello after not seeing each other for two weeks?“ Keith pouted, and Lance rolled his eyes with a smirk. 

He kissed him again, longer this time. 

„I wasn’t expecting you training at this hour. I thought you were helping out on Pidge’s latest project with Hunk“ Keith said with a smile. 

„That got all techy and engineering and I wasn‘t really of help. But I wasn’t expecting you until tomorrow evening - not that I‘m complaining. I thought you were still on a mission with one of the other younger Blades?“ Lance asked back. 

„Yeah, we managed to speed things up a bit“ Keith said while awkwardly scratching his neck. 

„You mean your cover got blown? Shit. Are you okay?“ Lance asked, immediately with a worried undertone. 

„Yeah. Regris had my back and we both made it out with only a few bruises. I’m okay babe. Promise“ Keith said silently, looking down to the ground. 

„Sure?“ Lance said and gently took Keith’s hands in his own. 

„Yeah. Sure“ Keith said and looked up to meet Lance’s compassionate gaze. 

„It wasn’t my best day to be honest. I wanted to get things off my mind with training, but finding you here is even better“ Keith then said seductively. 

Lance chuckled and grinned. 

„Mhmmmm, I think you’ll have to earn the training room then“ Lance said with fake pity. 

„Earn it? Well how in the universe is a sharpshooter going to compare to a swordsman in a fair fight?“ Keith asked curiously. 

„Like this“ Lance said, smirked, and walked back a few steps. 

Keith was just about to ask what Lance was planning to do, but Lance just rose his hand, effectively silencing Keith’s attempt to speak. 

Keith watched as his boyfriend summoned his beyard into his right hand, closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Then, the beyard started to shift it’s shape - but where Keith expected a rifle, a sword took it’s place. 

Lance opened his eyes and immediately started to laugh. 

„Babe, you’re gonna have to close your mouth before it will stay that way“ he said after wiping some tears of laughter from the corners of his eyes. 

„What? Since when- How?!“ Keith only exclaimed, completely surprised at seeing Lances new weapon. 

„Uhm, a bit after you left to go on missions with the Blades permanently? Allura said it’s an Altean broadsword, so she showed me how it’s used properly. I uhm.. wanted to surprise you by showing off a bit“ Lance explained, his cheeks slightly dusted with pink. 

„Well, you sure outdid yourself with that surprise“ Keith only said and stepped closer to admire the sword. 

„This looks amazing. It suits you“ he said, winking at the last sentence. 

Lance only blushed harder. 

„Wanna show off your skills to me then?“ Keith said with a low and husky voice. 

„Uhm, that would be the plan“ Lance said, only slightly distracted by the exited glint in his boyfriend’s eyes. 

He watched how Keith - still in his full marmora uniform except for the mask and the hood - drew his knife, activated it to form a sword and took a few steps into the training ring. 

„Single-handed versus two-handed“ he grinned, fully in his element. 

„Ready?“ he smirked as Lance positioned himself opposite of Keith. 

„Sure. What about you?“ Lance replied slyly. 

Keith responded in making a few simple attacks. 

He was satisfied to see Lance maintaining the correct footing for his type of sword the whole time, as well as doing a great job parrying each attack. 

„Come on, don’t go that easy on me“ Lance taunted, and Keith obeyed. 

He opted for a few harder blows and simple combinations. He was fascinated by the sheer concentration etched into Lance‘s features - his ability to hit the eye of a moving sentry from a kilometer away while a battle was going on around him served him well in analyzing Keith‘s next attacks and im reacting accordingly.

„I‘m impressed“ Keith said after a while. 

„Mhhhh hmmm“ Lance just hummed in agreement, pleased and rejoicive with the compliments.

Keith tried a harder combination then. 

He saw Lance slowly beginning to struggle to keep up, but his partner didn’t ask for a stop, so he remained at the chosen level and watched Lance parry strike after strike. 

Then, in a moment where Lance didn‘t manage to get his sword up fast enough to defend himself from Keith‘s next blow, Keith used the opportunity. 

With a swift motion he disarmed Lance and held the tip of his sword exactly a millimeter away from his throat. 

„Uhm... I guess I surrender?“ Lance said while swallowing nervously. 

„I think I will accept your surrender“ Keith said in a light, friendly and slightly mocking tone. He put his sword down, shrinking ist back to a knife during the motion and secured it back in it‘s sheath on his back. 

When he looked at Lance, he found him with closed eyes and an extremely concentrated expression. 

Then, before he had a chance to say something, Lance‘s beyard appeared back in his hand.

„ **You never cease to amaze me** “ Keith only said, watching his boyfriend in awe.

„When did you become so good with your beyard?“ he added. 

„Well, to be honest… Since you’re with the Blades and only visiting during your free time there, I spend much more time here. Pidge, Hunk and Coran are always busy with new tech and code and upgrading the Castle. Allura and Shiro lead the Voltron Coalition and are always busy with that. I… I didn’t want to be useless, so I wanted to make sure that the others can at least count on my abilities when we are fighting“ Lance admitted with a hanging head. 

„I always try my best at the other things of course, and I am the one that mostly helps Coran with Castle maintenance, but I somehow felt useless when it comes to other things“ he added. 

„Lance. You’re not useless. Okay? Look at me“ Keith said softly. 

When Lance lifted his head, he felt how a little part of his heart broke. 

Lance had tears in his eyes, and Keith now also noticed that his shoulders were shaking. 

„Come here“ he sighed softly and Lance practically melted into their hug. 

„You have to promise me something, okay babe?“ he began while gently stroking Lance’s back and lightly rocking them from side. 

„You bring so much more into this group that has become somewhat of our space-family. You are not only and excellent sharpshooter and gun expert, but you’re also close to becoming an expert swordsman. Those are all great, and training is important, but not if you force yourself or overdo it“ he began to explain while Lance cried into his shoulder. 

„You have a big heart, Lance. You’re the one that keeps this group together. You’re the one that comes up with the right things to say when we hit a roadblock, you’re the one convincing Pidge, Shira and Allura to get enough sleep, and you’re the one people come to to seek advice in all emotional stuff. You know why?“ he said. 

„W-Why?“ Lance asked silently. 

„Because you’re the absolute best at that. It’s just something no one else can do the way you can. You’re amazing Lance. The Red Lion also chose you for a reason - she saw your greatness. And I love you for who you are. You don’t have to try and be someone else when you’re already perfect the way you are“ Keith finished. 

He continued to rock back and forth until he sensed that the tension left Lances body. He let him cry into his shoulder until he stopped. 

He didn’t back out of the hug until Lance was ready to do so. 

„Thank you Keith. I really, really love you, too“ Lance whispered and took a little step back. 

Then, he leaned forward, cupped Keith’s cheek with his left hand and gently found the other’s lips with his own. 

„You’re welcome“ Keith said after they slowly broke apart. 

„God, I feel a mushy and gross now. And I smell. I think I need a shower“ Lance said, trying to lighten up the mood by exaggeratedly sniffing his armpit and making a face as if he had to gag.

„Mhm, I don’t think it’s too bad“ Keith said after sniffing at himself with a grin, knowing very well in what direction their conversation was heading. 

„Does that mean that you don’t wanna join in and shower with me?“ Lance said with a seductive grin while slowly heading to the doors of the training deck.

„I never said that“ Keith just smirked. Then, he sprinted to catch up with Lance, scooped him up in a swift motion and a giggle and threw him over his shoulder. 

Lance only giggled in return. 

„Off to the showers!“ he cheered happily and struck his fist in the air.

Keith grinned and obeyed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! 
> 
> _Since this is the first time I write Klance that goes more in the fluff direction, your opinions are really apprechiated!_
> 
> As always, I would be **really grateful for any comment** \- they are the only real measurement an author can get about how you really find their work!
> 
> Stay tuned for the next prompt tomorrow!


End file.
